Making it happen
by Coreyyy
Summary: You'll see


Title: Making it happen Summary: Harry wants a relationship and wants it to be with Draco Malfoy. How does he make Draco realize how much Harry really does love him? Main Characters: D & H Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters unfortunately. I wish I did. O.o. They all belong to J.K. Rowling the talented writer herself. Author's Notes: I created this myself with no help by the way for those of you who read it. I didn't make it a masterpiece. Plus I didn't rush it; enjoy. Rating: Rated M. Some contents of language may offend.

He walks gleefully down the hall in his Hogwarts uniform. His blonde hair flapping behind him in the wind as he ran outside; He then quickly walked over to Crabbe and Goyle to talk with them. As he stood there his hair flapped in the wind; his face was pale and his eyes were a gorgeous icy colour; his hands were so tempting to touch and hold ever so softly. His neck was lickable. His lips were kissable. Everything about him was so fine and delicious…

"What are you staring at Potter?" Draco asked as he walked towards Harry with Crabbe and Goyle at his side like always.

"Nothing Draco," Harry looked away.

Draco raised his eyebrow at the mention of his first name.

"I'll talk to you guys after," Draco nodded, Crabbe and Goyle ran off and gazed back at the two of them

"Why did you just speak my first name Potter?" Draco asked curiously,

The way Draco spoke made Harry just want to tell everything. Draco's voice sounded so soft this time as he talked to Harry. Harry was surprised that Draco would even go near him again; Draco raised both of his eyebrows.

"Potter; Draco repeated again, Draco hated repeating himself; especially to someone he hated

"I…" Harry started to say but was cut off by Professor Snape as he turned around the corner

"Potter..." "Malfoy…" His voice came from a few inches away

"Yes sir?" Draco asked and turned around

"What are you both doing in the hallway in the middle of the day? Shouldn't you both be studying outside? Plus Draco; I told you to help Harry with his homework. He can't cope very well on his own supposedly," Snape glared at Harry with annoyed eyes

What the fuck is he talking about; I can't cope with my own homework? I CAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Harry glared at him with absolute hatred

"Please go and help him Draco. You may both go study in the Room of Requirement, go on," Snape watched them go and then turned back around the corner

"I can't believe I have to do this with you," Draco complained "Oh shut up;" Harry sighed walking to the Room of Requirement with Draco

Draco looked behind him to see if anyone was looking and quickly pushed Harry in.

"Draco!" Harry complained

"What?" Draco asked, shrugging

"Why did you push me?" Harry asked curiously

"Well…If we're going to study we have to-"

"You're afraid of being seen with me Malfoy,"

"How would you know?" Draco asked

"You are afraid," Harry smiled

"Oh shut up Potter and let's just get this damn thing over with, please?" Draco asked,

"Wow, you just said the word please. Amazing" Harry's eyes widened

"How is that amazing?" Draco asked,

"Well you never say please, what a polite gentlemen you are today,"

A compliment… What is potter getting at?

Draco raised his eyebrow and just stared

"Any who, let's get on with this," Harry suggested and pulled in a chair

"Okay, so…" Draco sighed pulling in a chair as well

"Wait, this is Potions. We aren't meant to be doing Potions!" Harry complained

"Oh for fuck sake I forgot," Draco sighed sitting back in his chair. Harry stared at Draco for a few moments; examining him. His hair was the same as yesterday all flat and sexy-looking.

Harry gulped and just stared.

"What are you staring at potter?" Draco asked curiously,

"Draco; You look so damn sexy" Harry asked

"Uhh, potter, what-" Before Draco could say anything else Harry leaned across and kissed Draco softly on his sweet soft tender lips. Draco kissed back with lust and turned it into a hungry demandable kiss. They moaned as they kissed and their breath baited.

They both pulled away and gasped for air

"Wow… You're a great kisser," Harry breathed "I am aren't I?" Draco smiled

"Yes you are," Harry pulled Draco close to him

As their hips pressed together Harry moaned. Draco kissed Harry's neck softly leaving a trail of soft kiss down his neck. He then started biting softly on Harry's neck.

"Trying to give me a hicky?" Harry moaned,

"Maybe…" Draco whispered, nibbling on his ear

"Draco!" Harry squealed as Draco squeezed Harry's ass cheeks while nibbling his ear.

Harry didn't expect it to be as much as this. Harry quickly unbuttoned Draco's shirt and left his tie on. Draco looked sexy with only the tie on without his clothes on. Harry smiled as Draco's pants and boxers fell to the floor.

"That's the way," Draco winked,

Harry pushed Draco against the wall; he was keen and up for anything.

Draco smirked; he shoved two fingers up Harry's ass suddenly

"Eep!" Harry squeaked and Draco chuckled

"Sexy," Draco smiled shoving his fingers in deeper

Fragment (consider revising)

Draco started to move them in and out and soon added a couple of more fingers

"Oh gods fuck me Draco!"

"If you say so,"

Harry jumped onto Draco and Draco caught him and his legs. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist

"Ready?"

"Don't even ask," Harry pleaded,

Draco nodded; he shoved his hard 8 inch cock up Harry's ass

"OH DRACO!" Harry yelled as Draco shoved up his cock

As it began to hurt Harry he knew he could handle the pain. He didn't want to feel like a wimp in front of Draco otherwise he will possibly be the laughing stock of the whole school. Harry moaned as Draco began sliding his cock in and out of Harry's tight ass. Harry placed his hand on Draco's soft hair and leaned his head back. Draco continued to go as slowly as possible so Harry could get the feel of it. Harry begged for more so Draco did as he was told. He smirked and went faster and harder.

As Draco finished Harry groaned at how good it felt.  
"I…guess…that…means…we…are…friends…now…" Harry panted

"More…than friends," Draco also panted

When they caught their breath Draco smirked

"What?" Harry asked

"Did you hear yourself?" Draco said with a snort

"Explain,"

"Before, when we were just doing our little fuck; you were like 'OH DRACO!'" Draco laughed as he imitated it

"Shut up!" Harry punched him in the arm

"OW!" Draco winced

"Well don't mock me,"

"But it was funny and cute," Draco ran his finger down Harry's chest

Harry smiled and giggled

"That was cute too," Draco winked

"How will we tell people?" Harry asked

"Well…It's going to be hard and a threatening response possibly,"

"Yes that is highly likely," Harry nodded, twirling a bit of Draco's hair around his finger

"I'm so glad I met you Harry James Potter," Draco smiled sweetly

"I am glad I met you Draco Lucius Malfoy," Harry looked into those icy eyes of Draco's; Harry knew he could stare into those for hours

Draco smiled

"Harry! Harry! WAKE UP! What happened to you?" Hermione asked as she burst into Harry's dorm

Harry opened his eyes suddenly and gazed around

"What?" Harry asked,

"Where were you last night?" Hermione asked curiously

"Last night?" Harry wondered and shaked his head

"Yes last night!" Hermione folded her arms

"I was…with someone," Harry placed a hand on his head

"Who were you with?" Hermione gazed at Harry; she sat next to Harry with her hand s on her lap

"Just someone,"

"But who was it Harry?" Hermione repeated

"You won't like who I was with and you won't be my friend anymore," Harry gazed at the floor

"Harry I will always be your friend, forever, no matter the crazy things you do," Hermione smiled warmly

"I was with…"

"Yes who?"

"Draco Malfoy," Harry gazed away from Hermione's worried glance

"With an enemy… That's unlike you Harry; what happened?" Hermione asked placing a hand on Harry's shoulder

"Ah. That I cannot speak of," Harry put up his finger but Hermione moved it out of the way

"Harry…please," Hermione begged

"We had…"

"Hmm?" Hermione waited patiently,

"Sex," Harry bit his lip,

"YOU HAD SEX!" Hermione screamed,

"Calm down!"

"YOU HAD SEX!" Hermione repeated,

"Please calm down! You said you wouldn't get hyped about this!"

"I never said that! I am just worried about you Harry! I am concerned you would do such a thing with-with that slime ball! That evil cockroach," Hermione clenched her fists together

"Hermione! STOP IT!" Harry yelled,

Hermione stayed silent for a few moments

"He is not an evil cockroach; I think I can change him,"

"That's unlikely Harry, very unlikely,"

"But-"

"No buts. Draco has and will always be the same nasty cold human being he's always been since he started to get to know his Father when he grew up,"

"How do you know this?" Harry asked "How do you know he can't change?"

"Even if he does change because of you…He might hate the change and change back to his cold-hearted self. Even if I tried; Even if Ron tried. But I'd expect Ron wouldn't want have anything to do with it anyways,"

"You aren't right Hermione. Not this time. I don't want you to be,"

"No matter how hard you try Harry, I'm sure Draco will always still be a cold-hearted person inside, I am always right," Hermione said with a sigh. She grabbed her books and then walked to the door opening it then looking back at the troubled Harry behind her. She closed the door quietly as she walked out.

Hermione sighed as she stepped out of Harry's dorm; she then heard him crying and felt bad.

Hermione quickly opened the door again and ran to hug Harry who was in tears.

"Harry…I'm sorry I was just so shocked," Hermione said,

"It's ok. It's understandable why you're mad at me. It's understandable how every person in Hogwarts will hate me when they find out the news,"

"They don't need to find out; I will keep it secret,"

"Knowing Draco he won't," Harry wiped a tear

"I'll make him," Hermione nodded,

"That's impossible to make someone keep a secret,"

"Nope it isn't," Hermione smiled

Harry nodded and wiped off more tears

"Are you confused or are you really in love with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked,

"In love,"

"Does he know that?"

"No, not yet, he hasn't said that he loves me back,"

"Oh…Maybe you should make him realize it somehow," Hermione shrugged

"I was planning on that," Harry sniffled

As Harry got a knock on the door he quickly hid Hermione in his closet.  
Harry opened the door to see Draco in his green silky gown. His hair was spiked and he smelt amazing. Harry was shocked.

"D-Draco?" Harry asked curiously,

"I want you so bad Harry," Draco pushed Harry onto the bed,

"How did you get in?"

"Longbottom told me," Draco smirked,

"Draco…" Harry was speechless,

"Yes beautiful?" Draco asked, moving away a bit of Harry's hair

As Draco started to kiss him deeply; Hermione carefully got out of the closet. She tip-toed to the door and quietly tried to shut it; But as it creaked Draco looked back.

"Granger?" Draco asked, he looked at Hermione for a few minutes then Harry

"What is this?" Draco asked getting off of Harry

"What is what?" Harry asked, looking puzzled

"Why is she here?" Draco asked,

"Malfoy….Don't take it the wrong way. Harry and I were chatting and then you came in so I didn't know if you would get angry or not because I was in here. I was just helping Harry out. Harry, I think you should tell Malfoy what you wanted to tell him, I'll see you later," Hermione smiled closing the door,

"What is it?" Draco ran his finger down Harry's cheek

"I…" Harry started to say,

"Hmm?" Draco waited patiently,

"I love you," Harry whispered

Draco stood there for a moment.

He loves me?

He stared at Harry. As Harry said it, the words wouldn't get away from Draco's head

"Say something; please don't hate me for saying that!" Harry begged

"I don't hate you. Why would I hate you? I…love you too," Draco smiled, blushing

Harry blushed "Really?" Harry asked

"I love you," Draco nodded,

Harry smiled back in tears

"I got you something," Draco searched in his pocket for a small box and as he pulled it out Harry saw a small velvety red and black box.

"Draco…" Harry started to say,

"Please accept it," Draco said as he opened the box

Harry was shocked as he opened the box. He saw a ring, a silver-goldish ring that had the Slytherin symbol on the top. It had bits of green in the snake and its mouth. Harry's jaw opened. He loved the look of it. It was amazing.

"I don't know what to say…" Harry was speechless

Draco took the ring out of the small box and placed it on Harry's marriage finger

"You were meant to be put in Slytherin, you would've been great," Draco gazed down at the ring on Harry's hand

"This was mine and I'm giving it to you,"

"Draco…" Harry said, staring at him with happy joyful tears

"I know I would've done well in Slytherin, thank you," Harry hugged him

Draco smiled and shut his eyes as Harry hugged him softly

"Let me take you out," Draco held Harry's hands with his

"Out where?" Harry asked,

"Towards the lake so we can talk about stuff," Draco shrugged

"I'd love to," Harry smiled walking out of the dorm with Draco and down the steps. They made sure no one was coming and walked down towards the portrait and out of it. The Fat Lady raised her eyebrows at the Slytherin.

They both walked hand in hand down to the Entrance Hall. Luckily no one was down there and no where to be seen so they weren't spotted.

They walked outside and walked towards the flowing lake. Draco smiled and sat down with Harry.

"So…" Harry finally said after five minutes of silence

"So…" Draco nodded

Harry undone Draco's gown. Draco smiled and his unbuttoned Harry's shirt. Their relationship was never going to end. That they made sure of.

Author's notes: So, was it good or was it boring? Please review! 


End file.
